Stone Cold
by Artless Rose
Summary: "Il était une fois, il y a très longtemps, vivait le plus sanguinaire des pirates. Il voguait sur l'Océan, à bord de son navire. Et quel navire ! Un immense trois mâts, dont la coque était recouverte de coquillages incrustés depuis des années, et dont ses gigantesques voiles noires flottaient dans le vent..."


**Ça trainait au fond d'un vieux tiroir (dans ma tête), c'est du grand n'importe quoi **

**mais j'espère que ça vous divertira l'espace de quelques minutes ! **

**Un merci tout particuliers à Patachon qui m'a grave aidé *coeur* **

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

**Stone Cold**

Il était une fois, il y a très longtemps, vivait le plus sanguinaire des pirates. Il voguait sur l'Océan, à bord de son navire. Et quel navire ! Un immense trois mâts, dont la coque était recouverte de coquillages incrustés depuis des années, et dont ses gigantesques voiles noires flottaient dans le vent. Et au plus haut du plus haut mât, on pouvait apercevoir un hideux crâne qui ornait un drapeau. Ce même drapeau qui effrayait les bateaux du commerce des Indes, les barques de pêches, les navires marchands. Mais ce qui inspirait le plus de peur au fond du coeur des gens, ce qui leur tordait le ventre et glaçait leurs veines était bien pire qu'un redoutable navire.

Stone Cold, et c'était ainsi qu'on l'appelait pour son extraordinaire cruauté, se nourrissait de la peur des autres. Il n'avait ni compassion, ni pitié. Il avait déjà mis en pièce des bateaux de la garde royale, combattu à mains nues des monstres marins. Rien ni personne ne pouvait arrêter Stone Cold et son coeur était hermétique à tout sentiment. C'était bien pour cela qu'il était le plus impitoyable pirate des Sept Mers, et que personne n'osait contester ce titre. Il pillait, brûlait, tuait, volait à tours de bras dans les cités les mieux gardées, dans les îles les plus dangereuses. Le trésor qui s'amassait dans son fond de cale était mille fois supérieur au trésor de la plus riche des cités. Stone Cold aurait pu construire sa propre ville, recréer une cité à l'image de sa richesse, mais il n'en fit rien.

Stone Cold appartenait à la Mer, et la Mer appartenait à Stone Cold. Il était né dans un bateau, avait grandit sur un navire, il mourrait donc sur l'Océan. Jamais un de ses pieds ne foulerait la terre crasseuse d'une population décrépie. Et pour ça, il avait la plus meurtrière équipe que la Terre ait comptée. Douze marins, des laissés pour compte, des tueurs en cavale, des incompris, des bêtes de foires, des gueules cassées. Tous sans aucun scrupule, ni morale, ni jugement mais avec la plus grande loyauté qu'il puisse exister. Et quand Stone Cold relâchait sa fureur, il libérait ses chiens de l'Enfer qui s'abattaient comme la foudre sur une cité.

Il n'y avait plus de Dieu pour tous les sauver.

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres pour Stone Cold. Son navire fendait les vagues qui éclataient sur sa proue. Stone Cold était heureux. Il ne l'avait pas encore dit à son équipage, mais il comptait bien piller une ville aujourd'hui. C'était ce qu'il avait décidé en se réveillant dans sa cabine à la lueur de l'aube. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et Stone Cold se tenait droit devant sa barre. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures de la côte, et il sentait déjà dans l'air l'odeur pestilentielle des habitations. Ses matelots commençaient à s'exciter. Est-ce qu'ils ressentaient eux aussi l'adrénaline d'une attaque prochaine ? Peu importait.

« Vince ! Cria Stone Cold »

Un petit homme trapu apparut dans le champ de vision du Capitaine. Il mit un certain temps à arriver, claudiquant à cause de sa jambe de bois. Son visage était racorni, taillé dans la glaise et le vin, son nez rougeaud pouvait en attester. Vince empestait l'eau-de-vie à longueur de journée, mais c'était un brave pirate, et Stone Cold savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en son second.

« Oui Capitaine ? Demanda Vince. »

« Réunit les hommes Vince, aujourd'hui est un jour de grande chasse. »

Les yeux du second pétillèrent avant que celui-ci ne se retire et ne descende sur le pont pour appeler les hommes de main. Un à un, ils apparurent sur le pont du navire, maugréant ou jurant sur le second. Mais celui-ci avait l'habitude des têtes de mule de cet équipage. Une fois réunis, Vince annonça la grande nouvelle à tous les marins, et ce fut une explosion de joie. On entendait des cris, des fracas d'armes. Rapidement, tous les hommes se mirent au travail. Les lames furent acérées, les canons préparés, les fusils armés. La grand voile fut hissée et le pavillon flotta fièrement au sommet du plus haut mât.

La côte arriva vite, et l'on entendit au loin les premiers coups de canon. Ils étaient repérés. Une première série de détonations se fit entendre sur le pont. Quand ils furent assez près, les pirates débarquèrent sur le port et se lancèrent à l'assaut de la ville démunie. Les hommes étaient plus déchainés que jamais. Après tout, ils obéissaient aux ordres du Capitaine...

« Pas de prisonniers. »

* * *

Le soleil se leva lentement, reflétant dans son rougeoiement la couleur du sang qui coulait sur les pavés de la Cité. La nuit avait été agitée pour tous. Pour ceux qui pleuraient leurs morts comme pour ceux qui partaient embrasser l'horizon. Stone Cold tenait fermement la barre, emportant au loin ses matelots terrassés par la fatigue. Il baissa les yeux quelques instants, mais ce fut assez pour voir à ses pieds le trésor qu'ils avaient emporté. Des pierres précieuses, de l'or, des victuailles, de l'alcool ! Un grincement tira Stone Cold de ses pensées. D'un coup d'oeil, il inspecta le pont du navire mais ne vit que les corps assoupis de son équipage. Un autre grincement se fit entendre et il tourna rapidement la tête vers l'origine du bruit. Stone Cold se saisit doucement de son épée et descendit sur le pont. Il cogna dans les côtes de son second pour le réveiller et lui signifia de ne pas faire de bruit. Tous deux s'approchèrent de la porte des cabines.

« C'est certainement les rats ! Marmonna le quartier-maître »

Lorsqu'ils furent assez près, Vince tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas des rats qui pullulaient dans le fond de cale mais le corps d'un jeune homme qui s'étala de tout son long sur le pont.

« Il est vraiment très gros ton rat, Vince... »

Le resquilleur fut trainé et attaché au mat central. L'équipage s'en donna à cœur joie tandis que Stone Cold restait en retrait. Il ordonna qu'on réveille l'intrus. Un sceau d'eau glacée plus tard, l'homme reprit ses esprits en sursaut. Ne comprenant pas où il était, passablement désorienté, il tira sur les liens qui le retenait. Le spectacle amusa l'ensemble des matelots. Stone Cold finit par avancer fendant le cortège de marins qui s'écartaient sur son passage. L'inconnu ne put que fixer son regard sur l'imposant Capitaine.

« Bienvenue sur mon bateau Soldat ! Lança joyeusement Stone Cold »

Stone Cold s'accroupit à côté de lui pour l'inspecter de manière plus approfondie. L'homme était rasé de près, les cheveux blonds coupés courts et son regard azur était accentué par la suie qui recouvrait son visage. Son corps musclé était habillé de l'uniforme de la Grande Garde Royale, que Stone Cold avait parfaitement reconnu pour avoir eu nombreux ennuis avec elle. Une belle prise en somme !

« Sais-tu sur quel bateau nous sommes ? Demanda Stone Cold »

« Non, répondit sèchement le soldat »

« Il se trouve que ce bateau est le mien, et que je l'ai baptisé The Black Grave, continua Stone Cold »

Le Capitaine jubila en voyant cette lueur de compréhension s'allumer dans les yeux de son prisonnier. Tout le monde connaissait son nom, tout le monde connaissait le nom de son navire !

« Sto...Stone Cold, bredouilla le soldat »

« Exactement ! Je suppose que le Roi serait fier de toi ! Tu as réussi à mettre la main sur le plus célèbre des pirates ! Dit Stone Cold, faisant par là rire ses matelots »

Le Soldat n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait simplement voulu échapper à l'incendie qui ravageait sa ville, et il avait cru bon de se cacher dans le premier navire qu'il avait vu au port, mais la fumée avait fini par remplir ses poumons et il s'était évanoui dans une des cabines. Il était certainement le plus ridicule Capitaine de vaisseau du royaume. Le célèbre pirate se releva, la peau halée tannée par le sel et le vent, le corps recouvert de tatouages et de fines cicatrices, il planta son regard azur dans celui de son prisonnier.

« Quel dommage que mes matelots soient obligés de te tuer ! Soupira Stone Cold »

Alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, le prisonnier s'agita et força sur les cordages qui le maintenaient au mat. Il ne voulait pas mourir ainsi, prisonnier sur un vaisseau où son cadavre serait livré en pâture aux requins. Alors il décida de lutter pour sa survie mais déjà, les matelots l'encerclaient pour l'égorger.

« Attendez ! Hurla une voix rauque »

Tous les matelots s'arrêtèrent subitement et se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'origine de la voix. Le Soldat leva le regard, mais ne vit rien.

« Enfermez-le dans la soute, trancha finalement Stone Cold »

Personne n'eut pu dire ce qui fit changer d'avis Stone Cold. Stone Cold ne changeait jamais d'avis, encore moins sur les prisonniers. Stone Cold ne sauvait pas les prisonniers. Il s'en fichait. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il en avait décidé autrement. Et c'était bien assez pour le Soldat.

* * *

Le Capitaine avait été attaché dans une des geôles au fond du bateau. Les pirates l'avaient mis aux fers, et ses poignets étaient attachés par de longues chaînes métalliques aux parois. L'homme ignorait pourquoi il avait été sauvé. Il savait pourtant parfaitement que le célèbre Stone Cold n'avait jamais fait un seul prisonnier. C'était pour cela qu'il était tristement célèbre. Pas de prisonniers, pas de pitié.

Personne ne vint le voir le premier jour. Ni le deuxième. Pas plus le troisième.

Au matin du quatrième jour, le Soldat tenta de crier malgré sa gorge sèche. Il ne pouvait plus tenir davantage sans boire de l'eau fraîche. L'homme hurla, tempêta pour que quelqu'un vienne à son secours. Alors qu'il songeait à abandonner, il entendit une porte grinçante s'ouvrir. De la lumière apparut rapidement en haut des escaliers et ce fut une ombre qui descendit les marches. Des pas lents et légers s'avancèrent jusqu'à lui. Une main tannée par le soleil se glissa entre les barreaux et tendit une large tasse au Soldat. L'homme s'en saisit et la but d'une traite. Il releva alors le visage pour remercier l'homme qui venait probablement de lui sauver la vie.

Derrière la grille, Stone Cold le regardait de ses iris turquoises. Le Soldat fut tellement étonné que les mots restèrent dans sa gorge. Au bout d'un long silence, Stone Cold partit laissant le Soldat de nouveau seul dans sa cellule.

Il ne revint pas les jours suivants.

* * *

Au bout d'une semaine, le prisonnier fut sorti de sa cellule. On le traina violemment jusque sur le pont, où tous les autres marins semblaient avoir décidé de le scruter, appuyés sur le bastingage. L'homme ne portait plus que son pantalon, ses autres effets personnels lui ayant été retirés, et bien que sa pudeur lui criait de cacher sa peau nue, il releva fièrement le visage devant tous ces regards curieux. Il avait peut-être été un lâche en fuyant sa ville en feu, mais il avait toujours sa dignité, et personne ne pourrait le priver de cela. Il s'avança jusqu'au mât central, le visage haut et le dos droit, tandis que Stone Cold descendait du poste de navigation. Ce dernier se posta devant le prisonnier et le jaugea silencieusement. Le prisonnier refusa de baisser le regard devant le pirate.

« Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ? Demanda Stone Cold, brisant le silence »

« John Cena, répondit le prisonnier »

« Et bien John, ajouta le Capitaine, tu seras mon esclave personnel. »

« Petit veinard, ricana Vince de sa voix rocailleuse »

John fut poussé dans les appartements du Capitaine. On lui retira les liens qui l'entravaient et il attendit. Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, John se permit de soupirer bruyamment mais un rire grave le força à se retourner. Une paire d'yeux turquoises l'observait depuis la porte. John fronça les sourcils devant la moquerie de son ravisseur. Ce dernier se déplaça jusqu'à son fauteuil où il s'affala peu gracieusement sans lâcher son prisonnier du regard.

« Tu feras ce que je te dirai, lui annonça Stone Cold. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Très, obtempéra John. »

« Si tu essaies quoi que ce soit, t'enfuir ou encore plus idiot, me tuer, je me ferai un plaisir de t'arracher la langue et de la jeter aux requins, le menaça Stone Cold le visage grave. »

« Compris, répondit John, ne voulant pas s'adresser la fureur du Capitaine »

« Bien, conclut Stone Cold, alors tu vas cirer le pont avant que je te donne autre chose à faire. »

Les jours se suivirent ainsi où John devait répondre aux ordres de Stone Cold. Parfois il réalisait les corvées avec les autres marins, généralement les plus difficiles et les plus fatigantes, parfois il restait dans la cabine du Capitaine pour ranger ou nettoyer la pièce. John commençait à connaître la cabine par cœur. De larges fenêtres qui donnaient sur la Mer à perte de vue sur le bord droit, un vaste lit recouvert de parures brodées de fils d'or et d'oreillers rembourrés de plume d'oie sur le bord gauche, un grand bureau submergé d'objets biscornus et de papiers volants au centre de la pièce, un vieux fauteuil dont le tissu était usé jusqu'à la corde. Stone Cold passait la majeure partie de son temps assis dans ce fauteuil tourné vers la Mer. Pendant ces moments-là, John se tenait droit dans un coin de la pièce et observait Stone Cold qui fixait l'horizon. L'homme ne prononçait pas un mot.

John échangeait peu de mots avec son « maître ». La plupart du temps, Stone Cold ne s'adressait à lui que pour lui donner des ordres. Il arrivait quelques fois, de très rares fois, lorsque la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, que Stone Cold lui demandait des informations sur son passé. Son visage éclairé par une simple bougie conférait à cette demande un aspect solennel, presque religieux. Alors John parlait, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire, John adorait parler, alors pendant qu'il aidait le Capitaine, ses lèvres étaient animées de leur propre volonté et contait à Stone Cold les mille et une merveilles que John avait pu voir dans sa simple vie. Et Stone Cold, silencieux, l'écoutait remplir son cœur d'histoires surprenantes.

* * *

Ce matin-là, Stone Cold s'était réveillé avec l'envie de voir une ville en proie aux flammes. Le soleil commençait sa course lorsque le Capitaine ouvrit la porte de sa cabine. Le pont était encore vide à l'exception de John, qui récurait le pont en sifflant. Silencieusement, Stone Cold s'approcha de son prisonnier qui sursauta en sentant sa présence. Un rictus apparut furtivement sur le visage du Capitaine. John n'avait toujours rien dit, et se contentait de regarder son « maître ».

« Réveille Vince, dit Stone Cold, réveille tout le monde. »

« Mais... pourquoi ? Demanda John, perplexe »

« Aujourd'hui on va brûler une ville, John. »

L'homme obéit au Capitaine après que ce dernier soit reparti dans sa cabine. Les matelots râlèrent lorsque John les réveilla, mais l'agacement disparut lorsqu'il leur annonça la nouvelle. Rapidement, le pont fut grouillant de vie, chacun se préparant pour l'attaque. John était immobile au milieu du bateau, les bras ballants. Il ne savait pas quoi faire en réalité, il n'était qu'un prisonnier. Son malaise dura plusieurs minutes avant que la porte du Capitaine ne s'ouvre à nouveau. Stone Cold le regarda et d'un signe de tête, lui demanda de s'approcher.

« C'est ton jour de chance, tu pars avec eux, lui annonça Stone Cold quand il fut assez près. »

Un matelot qu'il savait s'appeler Edge s'approcha de lui et lui tendit le pistolet qu'on lui avait confisqué lorsqu'il avait été capturé. L'homme aux cheveux longs lui sourit avant de repartir à ses occupations. La terre apparut bien rapidement et les premiers coups de canon surprirent John. Il réalisa qu'il était un pirate. Il était devenu la personne qu'il avait combattu toute sa vie. Il était un hors-la-loi, un flibustier, un voleur, un forban. Qu'allait-il faire ? Piller ? Tuer ? Violer ? Il n'était pas comme ça, il refusait de faire du mal à ces innocents. Mais les autres gabiers avaient déjà cette flamme de folie dans leurs yeux.

La ville était perdue.

* * *

Stone Cold observait depuis son navire la ville en feu lorsque ses matelots revinrent de leur escapade. Le Capitaine se retourna, n'entendant pas les habituels cris de joie. Il reconnut Batista et Kane portant une masse imposante, tandis que les autres se tenaient silencieux derrière. Stone Cold descendit du poste de navigation et fendit la foule, avant de voir le corps ensanglanté de John. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, puis une voix lui murmurer qu'il était encore en vie.

« Portez-le dans ma cabine, et allongez-le sur mon lit, ordonna Stone Cold. CM, soigne-le au mieux, je refuse de voir l'un de mes hommes mourir. »

Le blessé fut installé dans le lit du Capitaine, et CM demanda à tout le monde de sortir le temps qu'il soigne John. CM était un ancien médecin, exilé parce qu'il avait mené une série d'expériences peu compatibles avec une certaine éthique professionnelle. Mais même si CM était considéré comme un paria et qu'il avait été radié de la compagnie des médecins, l'homme avait des doigts d'or. Il fallut attendre deux heures pour que le médecin sorte de la cabine les mains ensanglantées et le sourire aux lèvres. Stone Cold entra dans la pièce, et vacilla un instant en voyant le visage livide de John allongé dans ses draps. Un large bandage barrait son torse, et quelques égratignures étaient encore visibles sur son visage. Il semblait mort, mais sa poitrine se soulevait faiblement, de manière si infime que Stone Cold doutait de longs instants.

Pour la première fois, Stone Cold ressentit de l'inquiétude. Et ce sentiment s'infiltra dans ses veines, l'empêchant de dormir. Il veilla son prisonnier jour et nuit, mais ce dernier ne se réveillait pas. Stone Cold attendit, l'inquiétude refusant de s'en aller. C'était un sentiment désagréable et l'homme aurait voulu gratter sa peau pour faire partir la sensation d'inconfort. Il ressentait pour la première fois de sa vie, tout était nouveau, tout était beaucoup trop. Au bout de quatre jours épuisants, John sembla pris de fièvre, CM assura à un Stone Cold furieux que le processus de purification était en bonne voie, mais l'homme commença à délirer. Le blond gardait les yeux ouverts mais son regard était vide. Il posait de temps à autres des questions auxquelles le Capitaine daignait répondre, puisque son prisonnier ne se souviendrait très probablement de rien à son réveil.

« Comment est-ce que vous vous appelez ? Demanda doucement John, tirant Stone Cold de sa méditation. »

« Stone Cold, répondit-il. »

« Non, non... pas ça... vous n'êtes pas né Stone Cold, commença à babiller John, il n'y a pas de bébé Stone Cold... Vous aviez bien un nom avant ? »

« Peut-être, coupa Stone Cold. »

« Quel est-il ? S'impatienta le blessé »

« Randy... dit le Capitaine en soupirant, Randy Orton. »

Un matin, John fut réveillé à l'aube par les premiers rayons du soleil. L'homme ouvrit les yeux, et ne reconnaissant pas sa cabine, se releva légèrement. Son corps était recouvert d'une épaisse étoffe de soie colorée. Il ne possédait pas une telle chose. La pièce était vide de toute présence humaine mais John se remémora rapidement qu'il était dans le lit de son « maître ». Il tenta de se redresser hâtivement et la douleur qui le saisit à la poitrine le fit retomber dans les draps. L'homme souffla quelques instants, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il parvint à se lever et sortit de la cabine. Il faisait encore frais mais le soleil réchauffait son corps. John profita de cet instant de calme. Le pont était encore désert. Un regard brûlant sur sa nuque le fit se retourner pour rencontrer une paire d'yeux turquoises qui le fixaient du poste de navigation. Le Capitaine lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre, sans prononcer un mot. John monta et se posta près de Stone Cold, qui tenait la barre. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Stone Cold s'écarte de celle-ci. John prit sa place, ayant été Capitaine de corvette.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé ce matin-là, pas plus qu'entre les matelots qui arrivaient l'un après l'autre sur le pont. Là-haut, là où leur Capitaine n'avait jamais toléré une autre personne que Vince, se trouvait John, menant fermement la barre. Ce matin-là, The Black Grave perdit son seul et unique prisonnier. John avait fait ses preuves en sauvant la vie de Jack. Il était devenu un pirate. L'un de ceux que l'on respectait. Et il avait trouvé sa famille, une famille de laissés pour compte, de tueurs en cavale, d'incompris, de bêtes de foires, de gueules cassées mais une famille qui l'aimerait malgré tout. Et ce que John réalisa bien assez vite, c'est que non seulement il était devenu l'un des leurs, mais en naviguant aux côtés de Stone Cold, il avait gagné, non plus sa place d'esclave personnel, mais celle de confident et second.

John venait de mourir, The Champ était né.

* * *

La vie de John ne changea pas de beaucoup. Jack, à qui il avait sauvé la vie en se jetant devant le pirate pour le protéger d'un coup d'épée, lui fit l'honneur de l'introniser au rang de gabier en lui réalisant son premier tatouage. Chaque tatouage signifiait un acte de bravoure, et John se demanda à quel point la vie de Stone Cold avait pu être passionnante pour que ses bras et ses omoplates soient recouverts de tatouages. En dehors de cela, il passait le plus clair de son temps aux côtés de Stone Cold, l'aidant dans ses tâches. Vince gardait son poste de second en chef, hurlant à longueur de journée sur les matelots. John était en train de ranger les différentes cartes du bureau de son Capitaine quand ce dernier entra dans sa cabine en claquant la porte. L'homme était couvert de sang et John s'approcha de lui rapidement pour l'aider. Stone Cold le repoussa et s'assit dans son vieux fauteuil, un tissu mouillé à la main. John attendit quelques secondes où Stone Cold grogna avant de lui prendre l'éponge des mains.

« Laissez-moi faire, dit John, vous en avez partout. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je peux me soigner tout seul, marmonna Stone Cold. »

« Randy, continua John, s'attirant le regard noir du Capitaine, laissez-moi faire. »

Randy finit par abdiquer et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. John regarda le front ouvert qui avait salement coulé sur le visage et le torse de Randy. Il s'appliqua à nettoyer proprement la plaie et débarbouiller le blessé. Il s'était agenouillé aux pieds du Capitaine, qui avait fermé les yeux le temps que John retire le sang de son abdomen. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il eut fini mais ne put détacher son regard de l'homme en face de lui. Que lui arrivait-il ? Son cœur battit lourdement dans sa cage thoracique et avant qu'il n'ait pu détourner le regard, les orbes turquoises de Randy le transpercèrent de part en part. Il était bloqué devant un tel spectacle. Avait-il jamais remarqué la beauté de son Capitaine ? Randy se redressa lentement dans son fauteuil et s'approcha de John. Ce dernier ne bougea pas quand il vit le visage de Stone Cold s'approcher du sien. Il ne fit pas non plus de mouvements lorsqu'il sentit son souffle se mêler au sien, l'électrisant au plus haut point. John était perdu dans un océan de sensations qui explosèrent comme un feu d'artifice lorsque deux fines lèvres se posèrent chastement sur les siennes.

Ce fut de trop pour John, qui partit en courant.

* * *

John n'était pas sorti de sa cabine depuis plusieurs jours. La plupart des matelots commençait à s'inquiéter, d'autant plus que leur Capitaine refusait de sortir de ses propres appartements. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. John était tout aussi perdu. Son premier stade avait été le déni. Il était entré dans sa cabine après que Randy l'ait embrassé et il avait tenté de se convaincre que rien ne venait de se passer. Puis il était passé par la colère. Il avait ravagé sa chambre, hurlé pendant de longues minutes et avait fini par s'endormir épuisé à même le sol. Le lendemain, John s'était réveillé avec une drôle d'idée dans la tête. Était arrivée la phase de marchandage, où John avait cru intelligemment pouvoir faire chanter Stone Cold. Après de longues heures, il en était arrivé à la conclusion que Randy l'égorgerait sur le champ s'il venait à le menacer de quelques sortes. Ensuite, John était passé par la phase de dépression, et il n'avait pu que pleurer. Il pleurait parce qu'il ne comprenait pas, il pleurait parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait aimé ce baiser, il pleurait parce que son cœur le faisait atrocement souffrir. Pendant deux jours, John avait réalisé que ses sentiments étaient beaucoup plus complexes qu'il ne l'avait pensé et chaque révélation l'avait laissé sanglotant dans ses draps. Au matin du quatrième jour, John s'était réveillé le cœur léger. Tout lui paraissait clair.

L'homme ouvrit furieusement la porte de sa cabine, renversant au passage Daniel qui marchait dans le couloir. Il marcha jusqu'aux appartements de Stone Cold et entra sans frapper. Ce dernier était debout devant son bureau, occupé à étudier de nombreuses cartes marines. Il tourna la tête de quelques centimètres, assez pour que son œil reconnaisse la silhouette de John sur le pas de sa porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il sans même se retourner. »

« Toi, répondit l'ancien prisonnier avec aplomb »

Stone Cold se retourna en entendant un bruit sourd. John se tenait au milieu de la pièce, tandis que son pantalon gisait quelques mètres derrière lui. Le soleil zénithal baignait son corps de rayons dorés et faisaient ressortir sa cicatrice encore rosée. La vue de ce corps qui lui était offert le fit vaciller contre le bureau et les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. John avança prudemment, jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de Randy. Lentement, il posa ses mains sur le torse en face de lui qui se contracta sous la surprise. Les deux orbes turquoises le fixaient presque religieusement. John déglutit, tentant de faire partir la boule qui s'était coincée dans sa gorge. Ses mains glissèrent et ses bras vinrent encercler un cou puissant. Il vit Randy hésiter le temps d'une seconde avant de s'approcher et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le feu d'artifice réapparut subitement, explosant dans son estomac. John ouvrit la bouche sous le plaisir et une langue vint caresser la sienne. Rapidement, le baiser devint brûlant et laissa les deux hommes pantelant. Deux mains chaudes glissèrent sur sa peau et se posèrent au creux de ses reins. L'une d'elle se détacha rapidement et sembla vouloir balayer le bureau derrière eux, faisant tomber tout ce qui s'y trouvait. L'instant d'après, John fut soulevé et posé sur la grande planche en bois.

Les mains revinrent caresser sa peau, et, délicatement, entrouvrirent ses cuisses. Randy se glissa dans le nouvel espace, son corps épousant parfaitement celui de John. Leurs virilités se frôlèrent et les deux hommes gémirent de concert. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent inlassablement, les laissant hors d'haleine. Au bout d'une éternité, John entreprit de défaire le pantalon de son amant, qui tomba dans un bruit mou. Il se saisit de la vigueur de Randy, qui grogna contre ses lèvres. Il décida de le torturer, lui prodiguant de lentes caresses. Lorsque Randy atteint le point de non-retour, John arrêta, laissant son partenaire le maudire de frustration. Randy fit allonger John sur le bureau et se saisit de la jambe de ce dernier pour la déposer sur son épaule. John rougit de la position, mais la main de Randy lui fit bien vite oublier sa gêne. La première intrusion fut étrange mais pas désagréable, la deuxième le tirailla légèrement puis s'accommoda, la troisième lui tira une grimace de douleur sous l'étirement qu'il ressentit. La bouche de Randy lui fit cependant rapidement oublier son trouble pour lui soutirer des soupirs. John se rendit compte qu'il avait les yeux fermés lorsque la main et la bouche de Randy disparurent et tomba dans deux lacs obscurcis par le désir. Randy se plaça correctement et raffermit sa prise sur ses cuisses avant de le pénétrer d'une lenteur insoutenable. John retint sa respiration ne parvenant plus à discerner le douleur du plaisir. Quand le tiraillement disparut, il bougea les hanches et Randy entama de longs va-et-vient. Il ne sut à qui était cette voix qui gémissait sans retenue, mais il réalisa qu'elle lui appartenait quand celle rauque de Randy lui parvint. John aurait voulu supplier Randy, lui demander d'aller plus vite mais son cerveau avait décidé de partir loin. Il n'était qu'une masse bouillante et gémissante. Un cri le surprit lorsqu'il sentit un déferlement de plaisir. Son dos se cambra et ses jambes se serrèrent autour de Randy. Ce dernier prenait soin de taper exactement à l'endroit qu'il venait de trouver, regardant John perdre toute conscience. John qui n'avait jamais connu autant de plaisir et qui fut submergé par le trop plein de sensations. Randy le suivit quelques instants plus tard, lorsque le corps de John se resserra sur sa virilité. Épuisé, il finit par s'écrouler sur le blond.

* * *

Stone Cold fut réveillé par les pernicieux rayons du soleil sur son visage. Il papillonna des yeux, essayant de remonter à la surface ses plus récents souvenirs. Il était allongé dans son lit, un brocart rabattu sur son corps à demi nu. Randy se rendit rapidement compte que ses mains étaient entravées par des liens. Il tira dessus quelques instants, mais stoppa tout mouvement lorsque la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit. Il ne sut dire s'il était inquiet ou heureux de voir le visage de John apparaître.

« Je vois que quelqu'un s'est réveillé ! Chantonna le blond en s'approchant du lit »

Lorsque John fut assez proche, il grimpa sur le lit et se posa sur les hanches de Randy, qui le regarda circonspect. Le visage de John était doux et quelque peu mutin. Randy ignorait si tout cela était supposé être un jeu. Se pourrait-il qu'après la nuit qu'ils aient passé John soit encore d'humeur ? Un détail accrocha le regard du Capitaine. Une minuscule tache rouge près de la lèvre de John. Puis une autre sur son menton. Encore une dans son cou. Est-ce que c'était... ?

« Oh ! Désolé ! Dit John en sortant Randy de ses pensées. J'en ai encore sur le visage c'est ça ? »

« Qu... quoi ? Demanda Randy, perdu »

« Du sang ! Est-ce que j'en ai sur le visage ? S'impatienta le blond. J'ai frotté pourtant, mais rien à faire, j'ai toujours des éclaboussures ! »

« Pourquoi... ? Commença Randy »

« Quel idiot ! S'exclama John. Pendant que tu dormais, j'ai tué tout ton équipage, expliqua-t-il impassible »

« Pas la peine de te donner tant de mal pour remettre le couvert, répondit Randy hilare, c'est quand tu veux... »

John leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha sur son amant qui lui réclama un baiser. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent aisément, comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées. John finit par se redresser et détacha la corde qui maintenait Randy au lit et le tira à sa suite. Docile, Randy suivit le blond qui ouvrit la porte de la cabine.

Le soleil baignait le pont de ses premiers rayons. Le ciel était dégagé, prometteur d'une belle journée. Peut-être iraient-ils tous piller une ville ? Un bruit mou le fit baisser les yeux. John était en train de donner un coup de pied dans le corps inanimé de Daniel. Quoi ? Le cœur de Randy rata un battement. Il... il avait réellement ? Non. Mais le regard vide de son matelot lui prouvait que John ne plaisantait pas. Il y avait du sang partout, trop de sang. Randy eut soudain peur de quitter le corps de Daniel des yeux. Il savait déjà ce qu'il trouverait s'il regardait ailleurs. La mort. La mort absolument partout sur ce navire. Le visage de Randy perdit de ses couleurs et l'homme fut pris d'un vertige. Il finit par s'agenouiller près du cadavre de Daniel, son marin, son ami, sa... famille ? Ses mains entravées caressèrent doucement la peau d'albâtre du jeune homme. Il était froid.

Stone Cold n'avait jamais ressenti de la peine, ni de la tristesse ou même de la douleur. Tout était trop fort, trop présent. Les larmes commençaient à brouiller sa vue. Stone Cold n'avait jamais pleuré. Il était devenu en l'espace de quelques heures le pirate le plus pitoyable des Sept Continents. La colère, la fureur, la rage et la haine prirent le dessus. Randy récupéra au sol le poignard de Daniel. Aveuglé par la rancoeur, le Capitaine se retourna et enfonça sa lame dans le corps de John, qui le regardait surpris par ce geste. Mais le froid commença à engourdir ses membres et Randy recula, déboussolé. L'homme baissa les yeux et vit la lame de John profondément enfoncée dans sa poitrine, là où Stone Cold se découvrit un cœur qui battait.

La Mort apparut à Stone Cold et lui tendit la main. L'homme la saisit sans crainte. Il était le pirate le plus craint de tous les Océans. Il avait vécu sans jamais fouler du pied la terre des hommes. Il mourrait en héros, en Dieu.

Stone Cold appartenait à la Mer, mais la Mort appartenait à Stone Cold.

* * *

« Randy ! Hurla une voix rauque. Dépêche-toi on va être en retard ! »

L'homme se releva en sursaut de ses draps. Un blond apparut alors à l'embrasure de la chambre, et le regarda avec douceur. John était habillé de la tête au pied d'un costume de robin des bois. Le brun sortit difficilement du lit où il s'était allongé en attendant son compagnon. Il réajusta son costume de Jack Sparrow avant de le rejoindre et de lui donner un baiser chaste.

« J'ai fait un drôle de rêve en t'attendant... »

* * *

**Alors ? **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis ! :)**


End file.
